maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man X/russgamemaster
Bio Mega Man X, commonly called "X", is the epnonymous protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Class X starts as a Generalist, but can freely change his class using Change Class actions attached to Recharge. This is a Quick Action, and X has a different moveset for each class. Passives Reploid - may not be afflicted with Bleeding or Poison. Immune to Bio attacks. Sub-Tank - heals when recharging. This refreshes every three rounds. Attacks Generalist= L1 - Hadouken Ranged Energy One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Generalized - removes and prevents class bonuses (self) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage L1 - Shoryuken Unarmed Fire Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Flying - does extra damage to flying enemies (enemy) Combo Setup - takes extra damage from next unarmed attack L6 - Z-Saber Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Ignore Defense - ignores the defense stat and shields (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks L9 - Nova Strike Melee Energy All Enemies 2 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Dizzy, Slowed, Weakened, or Exposed (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion |-| Bruiser= L1 - Double Shot Ranged Gun Energy One Enemy 2 hits (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% (enemy) Remove Buffs L2 - Blood Saber Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Ignore Defense - ignores the defense stat and shields (special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking (enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks L6 - Shotgun Ice Ice Ranged One Enemy (enemy) Frozen - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies (special) Splash Damage - causes Chilled on all enemies L9 - Meteor Rain Water Ranged All Enemies 6 hits 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Drowning - takes damage each turn. (Enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. (enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects |-| Blaster= L1 - Charged Shot Ranged Gun Energy One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (Special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Cornered, Staggered, Impaired, Exhausted, Neutralized, Winded, or Off-Balance. (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit L2 - Magnet Mine Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Guaranteed Hit (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Slowed - evasion decreased by 25% (enemy) Proximity Mine - explodes when this enemy attacks, damaging him. (enemy) Exposed - defense decreased by 25% L6 - Flash Bomb Ranged Explosion One Enemy (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally L9 - Tri-Thunder Ranged Electric Energy All Enemies (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% |-| Scrapper= L1 - Rapid Fire Ranged Gun One Enemy 13 hits (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks L2 - Twin Slasher Ranged Kinetic Slashing All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger L6 - Magma Blade Slashing Fire Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Burning - does extra damage to burning targets (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Ring of Fire - takes fire damage when performing Melee attacks L9 - Soul Body Summon Energy Melee All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (self) Mirror Images - avoids the next two single-target attacks. |-| Infiltrator= L1 - Piercing Shot Ranged Gun One Enemy (special) Guaranteed Hit (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Ignore Defense - ignores the defense stat and shields (Enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (self) Perfect shot - next ranged attack does extra damage L2 - Rocket Barrage Ranged Explosion All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy L6 - Aiming Laser Ranged Energy One Enemy 6 hits (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit (enemy) Radiation Exposure - takes damage each turn. Vulnerable to energy attacks. L9 - Gravity Well Ranged All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. (enemy) Off-Balance - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Heavy - flying enemies become vulnerable to ground attacks. Cannot dodge attacks. |-| Tactician= L1 - Precise Shot Ranged Gun One Enemy (special) Aimed Shot - applies Pinpoint Target before attacking. (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks L2 - Strike Chain Ranged One enemy 2 round cooldown (enemy) Depower - actions no longer apply statuses (enemy) Remove Buffs (self) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. L6 - Chameleon Sting Ranged All Enemies (enemy) Poisoned - takes damage each turn. Attack reduced. (enemy) Exhausted - cannot take extra turns. Quick Actions become normal actions. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. L9 - Fire Wave Ranged Fire 6 hits One Enemy (Special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (enemy) Flame Train - causes Burning. Applies Pyrophoric to targets with Burning. Applies Soulfire to targets with Pyrophoric. (self) Flame On! - restores health each turn. Attack increased. |-| Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Guns Big in Japan Bloodlust Bodies in Motion Bombs Away Classy Debbie Downers Everypony Chill Fully Armed Hot Stuff Maverick Hunters - with Zero Portable Safety First Tin Men You Have My Sword Command Mission Alt 50 CP Generalist Inspiring Leadership - all allies' stats increased. (team) Counterintelligence - preemptively counters defensive actions Tactical Planning - changing classes activates the class ability but gains a 2 round shared cooldown Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Mega Man Category:Animation Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Generalists